1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to post-frame construction techniques and methods of securing a vertical post in the ground. More specifically, the present invention relates to an improved post footing that increases load bearing capability, as well as placement and flexibility during construction in post-frame construction structures.
Post-frame construction is a popular construction technique that involves utilizing large, upright posts to frame a structure and provide vertical support for horizontal members. Generally the upright posts are either buried into the ground or supported on a concrete foundation, whereby the latter are generally fastened to the foundation for stability. The present invention relates to a new and improved footing for a vertical post used in post-frame construction, whereby several drawbacks in the art are overcome and improved utility is provided to the builder.
Several problems exist with this method of construction when burying the posts. First, the holes need to be drilled into the ground and require specific spacing and placement to align several posts. Augers and other drills can tend to walk, making such holes sometimes misaligned or overly enlarged for accurate placement. When placing the pole into the hole, the post must be vertical for proper loading. An inaccurate hole causes the hole to be opened and less support to be given to the pole once placed in its proper location.
Another issue with post-frame posts is that once the post is installed and the hole is backfilled, the posts are only designed receive downward vertical loads. Side loads and lift loads are not accommodated, as the post is not supported laterally or vertically upward by anything other than bearing loads against the foundation (lateral loads) and sliding friction against the hole (vertical loads). During high wind events, both side loading and vertical lifting loads can cause buried posts to shift within their holes, or be removed altogether. This can be catastrophic for the structure and cause considerable damage.
The present invention provides a new post footing assembly that is adapted to overcome these drawbacks in the art, whereby improved structural integrity and improved installation are facilitated. The assembly comprises a new post and post footing that are slidably connected to one another. The post footing comprises a bridge plate and a post rail assembly, whereby the bridge plate and post rail assembly are also slidably connected to one another. The lower portion of the vertical post is slidably connected to the post rail assembly, whereby the post footing in its entirely provides two directional adjustment within the plane of the post footing. This allows positional adjustment of the post with respect to the footing once positioned in the hole. The post furthermore comprises a telescoping structure that allow for height adjustment. The post footing assembly accepts downward gravity loads, vertical uplift loading, and lateral side loading once installed. The assembly furthermore allows for incremental adjustment within the hole after placement thereinto in the instance the hole is not perfectly aligned with the adjacent structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to pole and column supports. However, many of these devices generally relate to different construction techniques than that contemplated herein. Specifically, much of the prior art relates to general column or post support, and not to assemblies that provide for positional adjustment or improved loading capacity when supporting post-frame construction columns within an excavated and backfilled hole. The following is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
One such device in the prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 8,522,503 to Egan, Jr., which discloses a precast surround for an upright utility pole. As noted above, the Egan, Jr. device is related to a column support that improves the foundation upon which the utility pole rests, but is not adapted for post-frame construction, for facilitating positional adjustment of the pole, or for improving load capacity at the base of the pole. The present invention is related to a support structure that improves post-frame construction methods and the support of vertical posts in structures using such a construction technique.
Another device in the art is U.S. Pat. No. 5,475,950 to Palmer, which discloses concrete footing form section that supporting an upright member and forms drain tails integral with the form. Palmer similarly does not pertain to post-frame construction and is directed to a footing that assists with drainage from concrete foundations. The present invention discloses a footing that is adapted to be backfilled within a foundation, however the present invention relates to positioning a vertical post in a post-frame construction structure and to increasing the load capacity thereof.
Still other devices in the prior art relate to various supports for columns and posts. While structures exist for supporting column loads and side loads, the present invention advances the art of vertical post support devices in the art by facilitating both positional adjustment and improved load capacity of the vertical member. The present invention supports vertical gravity loading, vertical uplift loading, and side loading, whereby the load is transferred to the footing assembly positioned within an excavated and backfilled hole. Furthermore, the present invention comprises several slidable adjustments, whereby positional adjustment of the post within the hole is easily achieved, while the vertical extent of the post can additionally be adjusted using its telescoping construction.
Overall, the present invention is a structure that improves installation procedures for post-frame construction structures, and increases the loading capacity of the vertical posts once installed. The positional adjustability of the post relative to the footing accounts for misplaced holes, while the footing assembly improves the structural capacity of the post by transferring vertical loading and side loads into the footing. It is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art, and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing post-frame construction techniques and structures therefor. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.